My life in Dgray-man
by firefairyrubina55
Summary: im finally done I will upload part 2 sooner or later if you like this please leave a review WARNING: my gramer isnt good


If I were in man

**authors notes: I dont have a great grammer (dont look at me ok) and my OC Alex is in here XD if you guys like this and also leave a comment I hope that I write chapter 2 sooner or later (im so lazy thats why) so I hope you guys like the first part (if you even read this)**

chapter 1: How it all started

I woke up it was a beautiful sunny day today. I got up from my bed and realized that my sister is'nt home again "she's a shopaholic" I mumbled to myself as I was making my breakfast until I heard the door unlock and Jennifer (my sister)  
walked in "I thought you were never coming back", I told her and she started laughing and then went to her room, after eating breakfast I thought to myself about how my parents died which made me sad and I had no clue where my relatives were,

I realized that Jennifer did'nt come out of her room yet I knocked at here door she said "no coming in"  
and after a minute or two she walked out of her room and pushed me into my room and looked me in there I screamed "HEY WHATS THE BIG IDEA?!"  
She then replied and said "no coming out until 6:00 pm" then I scremed back at her,  
"WHAT THE FUDGE but its morning I can't stay In my room till 6:00 clock"  
then I got an idea I changed my clothes and sliped out of the window to spend some my time with my friends and i had a great time.

Later when it was almost 6:00 I just went back too my room through the window and a few minutes later,  
my sis came and I did some acting "I've been in my room all day what I think that you brought some friends home had a party and did'nt invite me"  
"nope"  
she said then she blind folded me and took me out of my room "what the fudge are you doing" I screamed in her ear which caused a big bump on my head (Jennifers doing).  
She then made me sit on the couch and took off the blindfold "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" everybody screamed I was happy and shoked they were singing the 'happy birthday song' and then I said "wait a minute how are my friends here although I hanged out with them all day"  
friends: because we all knew you would never check the calender *facepalm* me and my not checking the calender Jennifer also said I knew that you'd slip out of the window so we all had it planned yeasterday *facepalm* me and my sliping out of the window.

After we cut the cake had a small party and when everybody went home.

Jennifer pulled me into her room and told me what she read in then newspaper about exorcist and what they can do and she told me about these evil people which you cant even call 'human' kill those people which have the so called "inoccence" I was unwraping all my presents until there was man who came throw the wall he pinned my up to the wall with his hands and gave the most creepy smile which I was terrified off.  
and Jennifer came and screamed "WHAT HAPPEND" and then her eyes widend that man hold Jennifer's wrists and pulled her through the wall and locked her in a room I tried to run but he came back through the wall and showed me a butterfly he then said "this butterfly of mine will make a hole in your heart in a few moments" I was so scared that I was about to cry then this man with red hair and a mask (Cross) broke the wall and came in I recognized his uniform he's an exorcist I thought to myself and I screamed at him "I PAY FOR THAT!" and then that exorcist started to fire bullets at him and said you dare touch her!  
I was traumatized and then this other guy came within the hole in the wall he had white hair which I thought was creepy and then he told me that his name was Allen and that guy with the red hair his name is Cross and he said that you should call him "Master Cross"  
"we'll protect you" he said he took me out of my home while master cross was firing his "cool looking gun" he shot the room where Jennifer was locked in and it caught up on fire I screamed out her name JENNIFER!

At that momment I saw Jeannifer at the window and she scremed "I'LL BE FINE YOU GO!" then the man with the superpowers dissapeared within the clouds and Cross came out within the "hole in the wall"  
after he came out my home collapsed I screamed my sister's name one last time "JENNIFER!"  
that's when I fell to the ground and shedded tears then Allen hugged me and told me that I have innocence and you will now become an exorcist after what he said I hugged him and cried, cried for a very long time.

**Authors notes:**  
**ITS 12:2O AM WHAT AM I DOING WITH MY LIFE *passes out* this one came out better then the one I posted on .net welp time to update that *dies*.**


End file.
